High School High
by Bethica
Summary: Max and Alec are solving a really messed up murder cases involving slackers in a High School in Oliec, Florida, will they find out who is in charge of this mess. **M/A Please *R/R
1. Default Chapter

High School High  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron. This is a fan entertainment like me who like to do Dark Angel fanfics, read, write, and do RPGs  
  
Max walks into Jam Pony, her beep goes off. It's Logan. Max walks towards the pay phone and sees Alec using the phone.  
  
"Alec I need to use the phone"  
  
Alec looks at Max and puts the guy on hold. "Max, I'm busy with my clients"  
  
Max hit down the piece of the phone. Alec's phone call ends. "What was that for?" Alec walks away from Max and begins to talk to Sketchy. Max calls Logan. Logan picks up.  
  
"Hey," said Logan  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Max, yesterday a murder happened in this High School in Oleic, Florida"  
  
"So what is the delio?"  
  
"This murder victim had a barcode"  
  
Max stood there silent. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Max you there?"  
  
"Yeah, someone killed this person with a barcode?"  
  
"Yeah afraid so, go to my penthouse and bring Alec along, we need to crack down this murder mystery"  
  
Max hangs up the phone. Max went over to Alec. "Alec, we need to see Logan its emergency"  
  
"Logan this and that it's always important or emergence"  
  
"Alec for once, will you do something really important than slacking off, scamming people"  
  
"Not so loud, people will hear us"  
  
"Good, at least they can get there money back" "Alrighty, I will see buddy boy Logan"  
  
Max and Alec left Jam Pony. Max got on her cycle so is Alec. They both drive off. They stopped at Logan's place. Max and Alec walks into Logan's place. Logan is sitting on a wooden chair.  
  
"Max, Alec, I want you two to go to Oleic, Florida"  
  
"Vacation here I come," said Alec. Max punches Alec in the gut. "What was that for?"  
  
"This is not a vacation; this is a case we need to crack down"  
  
"Alec, a transgenetic has been killed, beaten to death; this high school is not something you find everyday"  
  
"So they killed the transgenetic that has a barcode?"  
  
"That what the press says, they have no clue what is a transgenetic, I called Dr. Shankar to get us the picture of the barcode" Logan hands Max a picture of the victim's barcode. Max recognizes the barcode.  
  
"332390234545"  
  
"You know him?" said Alec concerned  
  
"He was in my unit when we were kids, he was one of the 12 that escaped with us" Max gave the picture back to Logan.  
  
"Max I'm sorry," said Logan. "Max before you and Alec go down there, you two need to laser up the barcode; we can't risk the exposure in Oleic"  
  
"Either way buddy boy Logan, we kick there ass that we mean business"  
  
Max looks at Alec. "Alec, just shut up" Max walks away from Alec.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alec, she lost a brother, maybe she isn't up to your jokes," said Logan.  
  
Alec catches up to Max, outside of Logan's. "Max I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok, I didn't mean to blew up on you"  
  
"Ok, I didn't mean something about your brother"  
  
"Alec I said it was ok"  
  
Max and Alec climbs into a building and went into a private room. Alec began to laser Max barcode, and then Max laser Alec's barcode. Max and Alec left the place. Max calls Logan.  
  
"Logan, can you tell us anything about this school, before we leave town?"  
  
"Yeah, the people in the school acts weird, they cannot accept things are different, you better watch out"  
  
"Yeah, as Alec say I will kick there ass"  
  
"Ok Max, good luck"  
  
Max hangs up. Max and Alec took a bus to Oleic. Alec begins to hum next to Max. Alec is annoying Max. Max puts on her headphones and began to listen to music. Max took a nap. Max rested on Alec shoulder. Alec pushes Max to her side of the seat. Max head falls back down. Alec ignores it. "Oh well, I can never win." Alec also took a nap. The bus honked its horn.  
  
Max and Alec get up. "We here already?" Said the two  
  
"Finally!" said the bus driver  
  
Max and Alec left the bus and went to check out this high school. "Alec before we enter the school, we can't do certain stuff like in Terminal City or Jam Pony, because people here don't know that we are different"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max and Alec walk into the school and went to the main office. The woman in big glasses is all perky.  
  
"You new?"  
  
"Yeah," said Max  
  
"Fill out these forms, and then we can accept you to Erika High School" The perky lady hands out Alec and Max the forms.  
  
Max began to fill out the form. Alec was writing down some stuff on the form with pictures and doodles. Max crumbles up Alec's form. "Can you give Alec another form; he is all doodly right now"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Max gave Alec another form. "Alec, don't blow it" Alec writes down everything on the form. Max hands her and Alec's form to the lady.  
  
"Max Sara Douser and Alec TT. Grossest, ok here's your schedule"  
  
"Can we both have the same classes?" Said Max  
  
"Ok, and the reason is"  
  
Max and Alec didn't know what to say. "Max is afraid of new people; I'm like her big brother helping her"  
  
"OKIE!"  
  
"Yippee!" said Alec  
  
The lady hands Max and Alec a new schedule. Max and Alec walks out of the main office. "Alec I'm going to kill you"  
  
Max and Alec were stopped by these two men blocking the main corridor. "Hey cutie, wanna come over" The other guy looks at Alec.  
  
"And get lost loser"  
  
Alec ignores them he stays with Max. Max goes up to the punk. "Move or I get my boyfriend after you"  
  
The punk points at Alec. "Him, he's sooo tiny"  
  
"Well he is a wrestling champion, he can kick anyone ass"  
  
The two moved. Max and Alec walks into the hallway.  
  
"Max, why did you do that?"  
  
"Pay back, now shhh we have English"  
  
Max walks into her English class. The woman looks at Max. "Hi, your name is."  
  
"My name is Max and this is Alec"  
  
The teenagers waved a bit. "Max you can sit in Tommy's seat, since he is now suspended yesterday and Alec you can sit next to Melissa"  
  
Max and Alec took there seats. The teacher hands Max and Alec a textbook. Melissa begins to flirt with Alec.  
  
"Hi cutie wanna come over"  
  
Alec has a flashback in the hallway when the same person that say the same phrase. Alec writes it down. Max began to take notes of the classroom, the students, and the teachers. The teacher looks suspicious of Max.  
  
"Tell the class what you are writing."  
  
Max gets up. "I'm writing how so cool this school is"  
  
"Interesting save that for later"  
  
Max sits back down. "Good one" said a boy behind her. Max looks at him; she looks back and writes the name of suspects.  
  
"MAX! And MATT! Hallway now!" Max and Matt gets up and went to the hallway. Max sits on the floor. Matt looks at Max.  
  
"You new?" Matt rolls a piece of gum to Max.  
  
"Yeah, is the teacher like this?"  
  
"Yeah she been this like this way," Matt write some stuff down. "So what are you writing?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Oh, can I keep you a secret"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"These people here a really werid"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why are you not like these people, what really happened to Tommy?"  
  
"Because I don't talk to them, and also Tommy was murdered not suspended, the teacher staff, and students is covering it up,"  
  
"From what? The Government?"  
  
"No clue, so is Alec your boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
The teacher walks out. "Matt, don't tell Max about Tommy"  
  
"Whatever, ok, Miss Ppolu"  
  
Miss Ppolu closes the door. Max beamed at Matt. She goes up to him. "So me your both arms"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max sees the arms has no snake symbol, so if it's not Familiars behind this, because around the world they hated the transgenetics, who is really behind this. Alec walks out of the class.  
  
"Max, Melissa and the rest of the students are highly weird" Alec sees Matt. "Oh hi, didn't see you here"  
  
"Hi Alec, I'm on Max's side"  
  
"Ok, Max most of these students say "Hi cutie wanna come over"  
  
"Yeah, those two punks we meant earlier said it to"  
  
"Can it be Familiars?"  
  
"Nope, Matt isn't"  
  
"Guys what are you talking about?"  
  
Max grabs Alec's arm to the corner. "Alec, something is in these people's body or whatever is making them werid, but what is it"  
  
"But why is didn't affect Matt?"  
  
Max turns around and looks at Matt. "Matt, did headmaster brainwash everyone?"  
  
"No clue, I failed this test"  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"Not to slack off"  
  
"I and Alec made it fine, even though we are different"  
  
"What do you mean different?"  
  
"Meet me and Alec in this coffee house"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The bell rang; the teacher goes out of the room. "Matt, Alec, and Max your are suspended."  
  
The door opens down the hall and a really punk guy name Kiie. Goes up to the three "Miss Ppolu, these slackers failed?"  
  
"Yup, destroy them"  
  
Max and Alec used there genetically engineered ablities and knocked him down. Matt says it amazed. Alec grabs Matt and went to an empty warehouse. Kiie get up. "What the heck!" Kiie orders his army of students to find them and get rid of them.  
  
Max sits on a chair. Alec looks out of the window. Matt is sitting down. "What are you two?"  
  
"Matt, we came down here, to find how and who killed Tommy my Manticore brother"  
  
"So you aren't new, this was a case?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Matt"  
  
"So what are you then?"  
  
"Me and Alec were made in secret government facility to be trained as soldiers, we have the recombination of Feline DNA"  
  
"Oh so Tommy was your brother in that facility?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kiie walks around town, with a sharp blade. His 2 punks were walking with them. Alec hands signals Max, that the three are near the warehouse. Max nodded. "Matt, can you like hide somewhere"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Matt goes in a wooden crate and began to watch Max and Alec.  
  
Max and Alec stands behind wooden columns, hand signaling each other. Max hears glass breaking in down the stairs. Kiie walks around the warehouse and went up the stairs. Max and Alec were on the ceiling watching Kiie and the two punks walk around. Max nods at Alec. Max topples Kiie, and Alec topples the two punks. Max begins to attack Kiie, with punches and kicks. Max knocks the blades off from his hands. Alec kicks and beats up the punks. Max barcode appears and Kiie looks at her.  
  
"So is your Tommy's playmate?"  
  
"More like my brother"  
  
Max jumps in the air and Kiie used a electrify wire hitting at Max. Max falls down. Max jumps back on her feet. Alec and Max backs up to the wall. They are out numbered. More students are all over the warehouse.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Outnumbered

Outnumbered  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a FAN Entertainment for fans who love Dark Angel and loves to write, read fanfics and love to do RPGs to keep Dark Angel alive!  
  
Max and Alec were trapped in the corner in the warehouse. "Max" said Alec. Max has no clue what to do. They were stuck in the corner. Out of nowhere two people used there flash-like speed knocking 40 teenagers at a time. Max and Alec stood there froze. A girl and a boy comes up to Max.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, so is Alec"  
  
"Ok, we need to leave before these psychos wakes up"  
  
Max and Alec follows the two people. The woman set some food on the table. The guy was sitting down on a comfort chair.  
  
"So why you two were at Erika High School"  
  
"Figuring out, who killed my Manticore brother X5-545"  
  
"You're Manticore"  
  
"Yup, the one an only X5-452, this is Alec X5-494, he is the clone of my dead Manticore brother Ben 493"  
  
"Maxi! It's me Jondy, and that's Zane on the chair watching TV!"  
  
Max and Jondy began to hug each other. "I thought I lost you, when you fell in the frozen pond"  
  
"Don't worry I kept myself alive even tho White was up my butt"  
  
"So who is this White guy? Boyfriend?" said Zane  
  
"The guy who was ready to kill each of one of us, to nothing of Manticore existents," said Alec. "He works under this federal secret government cover- up; he has tricks under his sleeves"  
  
"Like what?" said Jondy  
  
"He belongs to this ancient breeding program to some dummies, they have this holy snake god, it's really mess up, he has like genetic engineering ablities like us, but much stronger, but no nothing in his cocktail"  
  
"So who created him? Lydecker?" said Jondy  
  
"Nope, the guy Sandeman, he created all of us, not Lydecker, that's when Lydecker and the government took over the facility"  
  
"Yikes, that White guy sure gives me the creeps"  
  
"Tell me about it, Alec where is Matt?"  
  
"Uh-Oh I think him maybe at that warehouse"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What is he Manticore?"  
  
"No, he is the only person who isn't brainwashed"  
  
"They probably got him now," Alec began to chuckled a bit. "We can't save him for sure we are outnumbered by Zombies"  
  
"Alec, we are genetically engineered"  
  
"So, even tho they can get our butt either way"  
  
"So"  
  
"So"  
  
"Max and Alec, stop bickering, you two are acting like brother and sisters," said Jondy  
  
Zane began to watch the news. "Hey that is the warehouse we are just on"  
  
Jondy turned up the volume on the TV. "Matt T Yuou, has been found murdered, stabbed to death, there has no suspects at the scene, no witness, this is the 34 murder happening in this town, all these students belongs to Erika High School, these students are mostly slackers, different, the race, only 1 transgenetic this past week was killed, who is in charge of these killings, stay tune for channel 7 for more updates. 


End file.
